We Make Each Other Better
by Aimz1904
Summary: Picks up a few years after season 6 left off. CaptainSwan baby and a happy ending at last. Lots of the characters we won't see next season.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sadly I do not own OUAT (or there would besomeCaptainSwan next season) or any of the characters (though I'd like to own Killian ;) ). Picks a few years after the end of season 6.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **-**_

 _ ****_

"Henry, can you…." Emma began before being interrupted by the sound of running and a gush of wind… "Take the trash out" She finished with exhaustion in her voice, picking up the small garbage bag herself.

It was the 3rd time this had happened in a week. Emma walked out the front door of their home. She watched her son race as fast as he could to the post box located at the end of their long driveway, fiddle with the tiny latch, and reach inside.

"MOM, MOM, I GOT A LETTER, I GOT A LETTER FROM THEM" Henry screamed running in towards his mother.  
Emma took the letter out of his hand, it was a recycled paper envelope with a tiny logo in the top right hand corner. "Harvard College, well open it kid" Emma said with a great sense of excitement.

"I don't know if I can" Henry said contradicting himself as he quickly grabbed the letter out of his mother's hand and began ripping it open.  
"Just remember, whatever the letter says, we are all so proud of you" Emma said fearfully.  
Henry began to read the letter with a shake in his voice and a pounding in his chest; "Dear Mr Mills, we are pleased to offer you a place at Harvard College with a Major in English Literature, Mythology and Folklore… I GOT IN" he finished with a scream  
and a look of complete shock on his face.

Emma stood frozen, both happy and sad but never had she been more proud. Before she even realised she was doing it, she had her son in a tight embrace.  
"I'm so proud of you kid, you worked so hard for this".

"Thanks Mum" Henry said hugging his Mother tightly. "I have to go tell everybody" He continued, pulling out of the hug and running off to share his news.

Emma stood in the kitchen later that afternoon looking lost when Killian returned home from his shift at the sheriff's station.

"So are we celebrating tonight" Killian said, the news having reached him earlier in the day.  
"Hmm what?... oh yeah" Emma said with a small smile.  
"What's wrong love" Killian replied noticing the unusual expression on his wife's face.  
Emma shot Killian a look of confusion and query.. "why would you think something was wrong?" She answered  
"When I came in you were giving a plate a serious stare down" Killian replied with a slight laugh.  
"Oh… Uh… It's nothing, I'm fine" Emma said continuing with her dish washing.  
Killian stepped towards her, grabbing the plate with one hand and wrapping his other arm around her waist. "What's going on love?".

Emma exhaled, hating for once how much he knew her. "I feel old" She said looking down slightly.  
"Emma… you're like less than a quarter of my age" Killian said laughing.  
"Do me a favour and don't say that too loud… it sounds creepy" Emma replied with a small laugh but a tone of sadness nonetheless.  
"Why on earth do you feel old love?" Killian asked wiping away the tear that had just fallen from her eye.  
"My oldest son, my only child is going to college. This is the time most people retire and get a lot of cats" Emma said sadly. "Don't get me wrong, I am so happy for Henry but its making me think about a lot of things, things I haven't done, things I  
want to do" She finished pulling away from Killian and walking away to sit on their couch.

Killian followed her every step with his eyes and then mimicked them to sit next to her. "You have so much life ahead of you, you don't need to feel this way" Killian began but the look on her face told him that this had not been helpful. "What do you  
want to do?" He asked calmly.

"I don't know" She said dismissing him and looking away.  
Killian used his hand to gently pull her face around to face his "Let me in Emma, talk to me" He said in the softest voice she had ever heard him use.  
"I want a second chance, with henry I went through the pain but then started raising him when he was almost a teenager. Regina did all the work. I want to feel like I have that time with a child, my child" Emma whispered tears forming in her eyes as hard  
as she tried to resist them.  
"You want kids? Well I do believe I can help you in that matter" Killian began with a laugh. "Look I know it's not really something we have ever spoken about but I want kids, and to be able to have them with the woman I love more than anything or anyone  
in the world would be an honour. Don't just assume love, talk to me. Because if you are in, I'm in" he finished, smiling at his wife.  
"I guess you being 'in' would definitely help the situation" Emma replied with a small wink to diffuse the seriousness of the situation.  
Killian laughed slightly before winking back and pushing Emma backwards on to the lounge. He climbed on top of her and began kissing her passionately.  
"Let's have a baby" He said softly before kissing her once more.

 _ **More to come soon, let me know what you think and what you want to see in CaptainSwans future.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Emma sat acting as patient as the bizarre feeling of excitement teamed with nausea threatened to blow her cool, calm and collected cover. Killian stood in front of Emma, unable to find a seat. He looked down at her with admiration.

The small doctors waiting room had only 2 doors and one small window, it was only about the size of their bathroom. Yet somehow inside it sat about 30 people each waiting their turn to see the doctor.

Emma crossed her arms over her stomach, gently embracing what could be their future child. With one swift movement Killian placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Relax love" he said picking up on her obvious anxiety. "It's the first test you took, if it was a false positive then we'll just keep trying" he finished placing one last gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Mrs Jones" a voice called from across the waiting room.

Emma sat silently, staring straight into Killian's waist as if it were not even there.

"Love, that's you" Killian laughed offering his hand to help his wife up.

"I'm sorry" Emma began approaching the doctor. "Just got married, I'm not used to the name just yet" she said with an anxious laugh before entering the small office with Killian close behind her.

...

"Ok so I see you've taken a pregnancy test that came up positive. And you've had your blood work done?" The doctor began, raising his head toward the couple.

"Yes, yesterday" Emma replied with fear in her voice.

"Ok let me just go get the results from the pathologist" the doctor said cheerfully before leaving the room.

Emma leant forward placing her face in her hands. "This waiting is excruciating, I just want to know" Emma said in muffled words.

"I know, soon love, soon" Killian replied rubbing her upper back softly with his hand.

"Ok..." the doctor began, flicking through the pages in his hands.. "congratulations Mr and Mrs Jones" he finished with a smile.

Emma practically jumped out of her seat, turning her entire body and embracing Killian in the tightest hug that was possible.

Thrown off gaurd and almost completely off of his chair, Killian regained his composure and returned Emma's hug, gently kissing her cheek as he passed through.

...

"So it's agreed we don't tell anyone at all until the 12 week scan, right?" Emma asked as the couple sat, looking through lists of appointments and instructions in their living room later that night.

"Agreed" Killian replied in complete awe of his incredible wife, and now the future mother of his child.

"Vitamins, hormones, doctors appointments, scans... I feel like an 80 year old woman" Emma said jokingly

"I would hate to see what pregnancy vitamins would do to an 80 year old" Killian laughed as the sound of footsteps approached the living room.

"I'M SORRY WHAT? PREGNANCY?" Henry's scream entered the room, followed closely by the sound of rapid footsteps.

"So much for that" Killian replied with a subtle smile and a small wink at his wife.

"You're having a baby?" Henry asked breathless but focussed solely on his mother.

"Yes but you can't tell anyone because..." Emma began but was interrupted by a small squel of excitement from Henry's direction.

"That's amazing Mom, I have wanted a sibling for so long" Henry replied excitedly rushing to his mothers side to hug her tightly. "Congratulations guys, you'll both be the best parents... you already are" Henry said with a small smile in Killians direction

before heading back to his room in the upstairs portion of their house.

"Well that went easier than expected" Emma laughed gathering her documents into a neat file.

"Did he just call me a parent... does Henry think of me that way?" Killian said in an almost zombie like state, staring deep into the cushion of the couch opposite them.

"Well you're one of his only male father figures... so I would say so yes" Emma replied confused by Killians expression.

"Is that ok?" She questioned, reading and eyebrow and placing her hand gently on his.

"Ok? Emma that's incredible" Killian began, loosening his expression and turning to face her. "I love that kid like he was my own son...It's everything I've ever wanted" he finished looking deep into her eyes with an expression that he saved solely

for her.

A thousand years could have passed yet their gaze did not break. They held onto the light in each other's eyes like they each needed it to breathe.

"I love you Killian" Emma whispered.

"I love you too Emma" He replied.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter- more to come soon :) this story is getting me through my Captainswan withdrawals!**


End file.
